Most Girls (DO NOT READ)
by EmoJinx18
Summary: THIS STORY IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION. DO NOT READ!
1. The Beginning

**A.n: Per request of one of my friends, I decided to do an Inu/Kag story. Originally I was an Inu/Kag fan until I read a Sess/Rin fanfic and became addicted. I have decided to try this because in all honesty this couple is closer to my relationships. So here we go. Plus I love multi-tasking with stories and this would be refreshing to try. Like my other two stories, it is based on high schoolers. Except, this story will mainly be at school.  
>This story will be based off of the song "Most Girls" by Pink and called Most Girls... Cliche, I know but eh..<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its original characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Beginning<strong>

The morning light shined in through the window on the second story of the Higurashi house. Its rays playing on the face of sixteen year-old Kagome. Her long brown-ish black colored hair splayed out on her pink pillow forming a halo. She looked like an angel just laying peacefully. That is, until her alarm clock started blaring "Foxy Foxy" by Rob Zombie causing her to shoot up in the bed.

"Damn alarm," she grumbled ignoring it as she crawled out of bed. It was just the radio and she loved listening to it in the mornings. It had taken her ages just to find a station that played American music. It played everything from Rock to Country, Hip-hop to Rap.

With a quick stretch she padded over to dresser beginning the process of gathering her clothes for school. Normally she would just wear her uniform but today the school decided to allow the kids to wear whatever they wanted, within reason. It was nice to be able to wear something that she liked. Such as, her blue jeans with a red dragon stitched into the pants leg, little dragons were stitched into the back pockets with their tails looking like they were winding down to wrap around her legs. Also, her favorite black shirt that said "Y_'r_ St_p_d Want to buy a vowel?".

Smiling she quickly slipped out of night clothes and changed into the outfit not really caring that it didn't match. She never liked wearing making clothes. It just seemed stupid to her to match completely. Besides, she liked being different from all of peers. Being different made her her own person and that's all that mattered to her. After all, who would want to be the same? She sure didn't.

While she was singing along to "It Wasn't Me" by Shaggy, she run her brush through her long, silky locks. It was funny how people didn't think much about cheating and that it was a part of their every day lives, almost every body's every day life. Flicking her wrist, she flipped her hair over her shoulder after getting out all of the knots. Her worst enemy, knotty hair. Long hair was such a hassle but very beautiful when cared for correctly.

The bathroom was right next to her bedroom which made it easier to slip in. She brushed her teeth taking her time as she hummed. The radio was turned up loud enough she could hear the music. Thankfully it wasn't loud enough to wake her grandfather. He hated that she listened to American music because it wasn't Japanese. Like she cared, music was music.

Like any female, she added a small amount of her favorite lip gloss not bothering with any thing else. She had a natural beauty and she hated wearing make-up. Only time she wore it was when her mother asked her to look nice for her relatives who came to visit rarely. It saved her time, trouble, and money. Make-up was way to expensive but she still had it for those rare occassions.

Kagome smiled at her reflection as she pulled on her socks before running out of the bathroom. She ran all the way down the stairs and grabbed her black All-Star converse that her best friends, Sango, Rin, and Ayame, had bought for her for her sixteenth birthday ten months ago. It was the best birthday present she ever received. Happily, she slipped them on before grabbing her school bag and jacket.

"I'm off to school," she called out to her mother was mother than likely in the kitchen.

The older woman walked out with a lunchbox and handed it to Kagome with a smile. "Have a nice day, dear. I'll see you this afternoon."

With a smile Kagome kissed her mother's cheek before running out the door heading to school. Today was going to be a good day. There was word of new students, not that she really cared, but it was still nice to have new people.

* * *

><p>On the other side of town another teenager trudged out of his bed with a stream of profanities leaving his mouth. School was way too early in the morning for his liking. If he had it his way, he wouldn't even go to school. It was stupid, but the only way to get his mother and father off his back about his education.<p>

"Move it, half-breed," he heard his older brother growl out. He felt his ears twitch as he looked over his shoulder at the older boy.

"Fuck off, Fluffy," he growled out walking into the bathroom and shutting the door.

Sighing, Inuyasha stared at his reflection. Dark liquid gold eyes and long, thick silver hair. His father's and older brother's eyes were lighter than his own. And their hair was more silvery-blue than silvery-white. He envied them. At least they weren't looked down upon for being the love child of a family business and his secretary. His life was a tough one but he would make the best of it.

After brushing his teeth and answering to nature's call, he trudged back to his room. He didn't understand why his older brother needed to attend school. Sesshomaru was all ready smart and aced all of his classed. The older boy needed to be in college not high school. But their father said they were both finishing high school before going to college saying they needed the social interaction

Grumbling, Inuyasha jerked on his black jeans and his favorite red shirt. After making sure his hair was brushed, he walked out of his room and headed straight for the door. His shoes were on and his back pack was in his car. He really didn't need a back pack but it was his mother's request. And he lived to please his caring mother.

"Hey, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha called out as his older brother came out of the house. "Race ya to the school!"

Sesshomaru regarded his younger half-brother coldly. Inuyasha knew he loved a good challenge. Plus, now would be the perfect time to see if his new motorcycle could beat his brother's new ferrari. A ghost of a smirk shadowed his features.

"I accept your challenge, mongrol," was the only thing he said before shoving his school bag into the side bag on the bike and climbed on. His helmet was on his head instantly as he did the straps. Safety before fun.

Inuyasha grumbled, "Safety nut."

Cold eyes studied Inuyasha as he climbed into his car and both started of their vehicles. Their engines revved before they shot down the drive-way. This was their version of competition, one of their many ways to out-do the other. Today they would see whose vehicle was faster. Sesshomaru's bike, or Inuyasha's car. The outcome would be known when they reached the school.


	2. Not So Friendly Meetings

**A.N: Normally I don't post chapters back to back but I have the idea for this story blaring in my head. DX It's driving me insane. So here we go! Oh! And for those new to my stories, nearly every other chapter or every chapter will have a song or one my poems in it. Just a heads up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not Inuyasha or any of its original characters**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Not So Friendly Meetings<strong>

Two teenage girls leaned against the outer wall of the school. They were waiting for some one. The person was late to meet them. May be she had run into trouble. They weren't sure but school was starting soon. They couldn't go in without her. If she was sick, she would've called or texted. She did neither so that meant she wasn't sick.

The older and taller of the two girls frowned. Her long dark down hair was tossed up into a high ponytail and pink eye shadow painted the area above her eyes. Pink. Her favorite color. It was also the color of her shirt that had an emo Hello Kitty on the front. Her pink jeans had splashes of black and red here and there. The heels she had on were even pink. Hell, she wished her eyes were pink instead of a dark chesnut brown.

All the guys wanted her. She was beyond the definition of sexy. She was absolutely gorgous. No guy was brave enough to approach. The reason, she was one of the best karate fighters in the country and she was a tomboy. Her outfit betrayed the tomboy in her because they were tight and clung perfectly to her hour-glass figure; but she wanted to be different today. Normally she wore the guy's uniform; she wanted to be girly today. Not to mention most of the guys that asked her out were sixteen and she had just turned seventeen.

The younger of the two had a ponytail on the right side of her head with a small bit of her hair. She wore not make-up what-so-ever. She believed it was evil and made her look like a cheap whore. Besides she needed none where it was concerned. Her cuteness made up for it. Plus no one noticed her when she was near Sango so there was really no need.

A flowing blue sundress clung to her small figure. She wanted to wear her orange shirt with black jeans, but it was in the wash. So she stuck with the blue dress. Besides, it really brought out her hazel eyes. And her flats were even blue.

"I am so sorry I am late," called out Kagome as she ran up to them. She was panting heavily and leaning over when she stopped by them. "I nearly got hit with a red ferrari at the entrance."

Sango and Rin looked at each before looking back at Kagome. The question was evident on their face. A red ferrari? Guess that red shirt was wearing made the driver think she was its friend.

"A ferrari?" questioned Rin giggling.

Glaring, Kagome snapped out, "I'm not kidding!"

Sango shook her head and patted Kagome's head. "We believe you. So where is this red ferrari?"

Sighing, Kagome was about to say she didn't know. That is until it pulled in behind a silver motorcycle. No one in the entire school had such expensive vehicles. Plus, they weren't even on the market yet. That just screamed money.

The driver of the ferrari yanked open the door and jumped out. When Kagome saw him, her breath caught in her throat. He was so handsome. Every one him screamed out that he was every thing a male should be. The strong, masculine features. The ripped body with muscles rippling under the shirt as he moved over to the bike driver. And man could he fill out a pair of jeans.

"Well, he's sexy," whistled out Sango as she leaned over Kagome's shoulder. "Maybe he was after your number."

"Damn you, Sesshomaru!" they heard him yell out at the guy on the motorcycle who just took off his helmet. Damn, they were both sexy.

"He's hot," Rin gasped out causing Kagome and Sango to stare at her. Rin never showed interest in guys. She was right though, the one known as Sesshomaru was sexy as well. From the look of things they were brothers.

"You drive reckless, little brother," Sesshomaru said coolly as he slid his back pack strap over his shoulder with his helmet under his arm. "Watch how you drive."

"Shove it up your ass, you pompous asshole," snapped out the younger male. Yup, Kagome wasn't attracted any more. He was such a potty mouth.

Sesshomaru just walked away from him heading to the entrance, which meant he was heading their way. He stopped once he got in front of them and stared at Rin. That was odd. Normally guys checked out Sango and Kagome not even paying attention to Rin. Maybe there was hope for their little friend yet.

"Show me around, girl," he said softly. It was as if he meant it to be a question instead of a demand.

Rin looked at Kagome and Sango still smiling with a blush that she hid so well.

"Sure, I'm Rin. What's your name?" she began as they walked off. How cute. She was making friends with the new student.

Inuyasha growled as he stared to follow his brother but he just stopped in front of Kagome and Sango. His eyes locked with Kagome's and he watched as her breath caught in her throat. Well this should be easy. Too bad she looked so much like Kikyo, he mused. She might even be good in the sack.

"I'm Inuyasha Takahashi," he stated as if it meant something.

Kagome scoffed. The nerve of this guy. Ugh, she just wanted to punch him in the face.

"Well excuse us, Inuyasha, but we have classes," she said forcing a friendly smile before grabbing Sango's arm. Sango just stood there watching them amused.

Inuyasha said, "Mind showing me the office then?"

Curse him! Curse him and that sexy voice that was making her want to listen to him. She needed to get to class.

"Fine," she growled out leaving Sango with Inuyasha following behind her watching her rear-end.

SAngo couldn't contain it any longer. She busted out laughing and bent over holding her sides. This was going to be a fun year. A very fun year.


	3. When Words Fly

**A.N: Time for chapter 3. This chapter is a little boring because I was bored when I wrote it. Sorry... And thanks **nasiamarie88** for being the first and only reviewer. You get a cookie and an Inuyasha plushie *Hands **nasia** the plushie***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it original characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: When Words Fly<strong>

A trio of girls walked down the halls of the school almost hip to hip talking about so many different things. One was asking where they should hang out this year. Another was talking about pumbling the high school pervert. And the last girl was talking about the new student and his cocky attitude. It was a semi-normal conversation, excluding what the last girl was talking about it.

"Ya know Kags," began Rin who was smiling like a lit Christmas Tree. "From what Sessh told me today, Yasha told him yesterday he liked you a lot."

Kagome snorted. Inuyasha can keep on dreaming. From what she saw, he was one of those hit-it-and-quit-it type. She was not going to be one of his skanks.

"Oh, Rinny, shush," laughed out Sango swinging her head back and forth letting her hair swirl around her. "Gome is with Kouga."

Rin looked up at Sango her wide hazel eyes even wider with disbelief. "She's dating that flea-bag?"

At that both of the older females froze in shock. Where had Rin learned that? She was normally very kind and never said any thing harsh about any one.

Sango said curiously, "Where did you hear that?"

Smiling Rin shook her head and walked off as if she was hiding something. Kagome and Sango shared a look before bolting off after the smaller girl. Rin never hid anything from them, except what their presents and things were.

"C'mon Rin," groaned Sango.

"Fine," Rin faked being annoyed, something she was really good at. "Yashie taught me it."

If Kagome had been in an anime, she knew she would have did that awkward anime fall. That, that, that boy was going to get a piece of her mind. A piece of her mind that he wasn't going to like. Rin didn't need to be learning such bad language. Name-calling, which only Sango and Kagome did, was something Rin shouldn't do.

"I'll be back," Kagome said before running off.

"She's on her period, isn't she?" questioned Rin.

"Yup," replied Sango.

"He's really in for it."

"Mmm-hmm."

"Think our plan is going to work?"

"Absolutely. She likes him."

"Yup! Let's follow."

"You are devious, Rinny."

"Duh," laughed out the small female before grabbing the older female's and bolting after they best friend who looked ready to kill.

* * *

><p>Leaning back against the wall, Inuyasha watched as girls whispered and giggled while stealing glances at him. A smirk curved his lips upwards. This was the life he had missed. Soon he would be swarmed with girls and have a different one every night. But only one caught his attention, Kagome Higurashi.<p>

That girl seemed to be to be every thing he was attracted to. Big, beautiful brown eyes. Long chocolate brown hair that looked almost black. Beautiful complexion. Good height. Fiesty attitude, which meant she would be a fire-cat in bed. She was perfect to be his bed buddy until he got bored. Besides, Kikyo was still his girl.

He was so lost in his musings of the brunette he didn't notice her storming to him. Fire seemed to lick at her heels and every one moved out of her way. She was like dynamite and her fuse was short.

"Takahashi," she said making sure her voice was as sweet as her smile. No way was she going to let him think this wasn't business.

One golden eye opened before the other followed. "And you are?" he asked even though he all ready knew.

A vein popped up on Kagome's forehead. Quickly, she forced down the rude comment she wanted to spit out. Nice is the way to go. "Higurashi. Kagome Higurashi," she forced out sweeter than she ever did anything. Oh, how she wanted to wring that neck of his.

He just raised one black eyebrow before acting like he recognized the name. "Your the friend of that girl who's showing Fluffy around?"

Kagome just nodded keeping her friendly smile up. "I actually came to talk about her."

"Really?" he seemed intrigued as his eyes did a slow examination of her body. He took back all those other things he thought. She looked exactly like Kikyo but with a more rounded face and plumper frame. Where she was curvy, Kikyo was straight. "What about the br-..girl?"

Okay, that did it. He nearly called her brat. That made the dynamite explode. "You stupid dog! What are you doing teaching Rin to call _my boyfriend_ a 'flea-bag'? How would you like to be called that?"

Golden eyes widened in shock. What happened to that sweet girl that was just in front of him? And her boyfriend? Who the hell was she dating? She couldn't possibly be talking about Kouga.

"What the fuck is your problem, wench?" he snapped back.

"The fact that you called Kouga a flea-bag! And that Rin was the one who said such a vulgar thing!" growled out the brunette getting in his face. "Say some thing like that to Rin about Kouga again and I'll make you wish you never came here!"

"Seeing your face is enough to make me want to go back to my old school! At least the girls there are attractive and don't look like they are trying to be attractive, dumb wench!"

It didn't register what he said until Kagome's palm collided with his cheek with a sharp sting that made his head snap to the side. It had actually hurt him.

"Kagome, I-"

Kagome interrupted him looking hurt and angry. "Screw you," she growled out before she stormed off.

He made her so mad and that comment hurt a lot. Where was Kouga when you needed him?


	4. Author Note on Updates!

Hello, my lovely readers. I apologize for not being on here to update my stories in the last couple of years. I do have some good news, but I also have some bad news.

The good news is that my stories will be updated and posted up. The first one should be up in the next couple of weeks (maybe later since I am having to balance college work, work, and this. So I apologize!)

The bad news is that all my stories will be taken down so I can rewrite them. I have been reading them all over and have noticed all the grammarical and speech errors. They shall all be fixed.

I love you all and cannot wait to have the first update for you my loves!

Love  
>EmoJinx18<p>

(This is just a brief, less pathetic version. I had been planning on giving you all a long explanation, but it would be so whiny and pathetic that I do not wish to put you all through that!


End file.
